Ride or Die: A Bad Boy Romance, Book 1 Choices
This page contains the choices in Ride or Die: A Bad Boy Romance and their outcomes. This game revolves heavily around choices you make. They can improve or decrease relationships with the characters. This walkthrough is made to assist others in helping them make their right choice for the game. Good luck and happy playing! Choices that have no outcome on the side have not been explored yet. Please help this page by contributing those answers! Setup Choices Choice 1 *Face 1 *Face 2 *Face 3 *Face 4 Choice 2 *Yes *No (Go to Choice 4) Choice 3 *Ombre Braid (��12) *Brunette Bangs *Brunette Ponytail *Black Curls *Blonde Waves Choice 4 *Gulp! Yeah, that's me, alright... *No, it can't be... (Go back to Choice 1) Choice 5 This is a fill-in-the-blank Choice. *What's your first name? Default is "Ellie". Choice 6 This is a fill-in-the-blank Choice. *What's your last name? Default is "Wheeler". Choice 7 *Confirm. *Go back. (Go back to Choice 5) Choice 8 *Choose this look! *Choose this look! *Choose this look! *Choose this look! Chapter One: The Boy With The Car Choices Choice 1 *Beeeeep, beeeeep, beeeeep! (No effect) Choice 2 *Pretty cute! (No effect) *Same as always... (No effect) Choice 3 *An omelet. (Path A) (No effect) *A Belgian waffle. (Path B) (No effect) *All the bacon we've got! (Path C) (No effect) Choice 4 (Path A) *Perfect! (No effect) Choice 4 (Path B) *Yummm! (No effect) Choice 4 (Path C) *Oh heck yes. (No effect) Choice 5 *Unwrap it. (No effect) Choice 6 *A charm bracelet. (No effect) Choice 7 *It's beautiful. (No effect) *It'll always remind me of her. (No effect) *Mom would be proud of you too. (No effect) Choice 8 *Don't you trust me? (No effect) *I'm an adult now. (No effect) Choice 9 *Daydream about it. (No effect) Choice 10 *Vote! (No effect) *Buy a lotto ticket! (No effect) *Get a tattoo! (No effect) Choice 11 *Being the best I can be. (No effect) *Finally falling in love. (No effect) *Getting the hell out of L.A. (No effect) Choice 12 *Take his hand. (No effect) *Get up on your own. (No effect) Choice 13 *You'd better. (No effect) *Maybe. (No effect) *That's not really my scene... (No effect) Choice 14 *Buy this item! (��12) *No thanks (No effect) This item is called "At First Sight". Choice 15 *A party. (No effect) *A small get-together with a couple of friends. (No effect) *Riya's house to study. (No effect) Choice 16 *Epic! (No effect) *Total chaos! (No effect) Choice 17 *Hit the dance floor! (No effect) *Go check out the food. (No effect) *Stay by this wall, where it's safe. (No effect) Choice 18 *Hey. (No effect) *Is this girl bothering you? (No effect) *Stop me if you've heard this one... (No effect) Choice 19 *Not at all. (No effect) *Very. (Path A) Choice 20 (Path A) *Dangerous. (No effect) *Preposterously hot. (No effect) Choice 21 *Let's go. (��15) *Let's stay here. (No effect) Diamond Choice 1 *Then what's your story? (No effect) *What made you love cars so much? (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 *Not anymore there's not. (No effect) *I'm not the girl you think I am. (No effect) Diamond Choice 3 *Was this your plan all along? (No effect) *Nice reflexes. (No effect) Choice 22 This is a timed choice! *Grab Logan's hand! (No effect) ⬅ Correct *Stumble! (No effect) If the timer ends, you fall. Choice 23 *Get in! (No effect) Choice 24 *Maybe we should stop... (No effect) *Step on it! (No effect) Choice 25 *Here they come! (No effect) Choice 26 This is a timed choice! *I trust you! (No effect) *No way! (No effect) Choice 27 *I almost want to do that again! (No effect) *Let's never do that again! (No effect) Choice 28 *No one's ever called me beautiful before. (No effect) *You're the one who's gonna get me in trouble. (No effect) Choice 29 *Kiss him. (No effect) *Say goodnight. (No effect) Chapter Two: Troublemaker Choices Choice 1 *Oh, that? (No effect) Choice 2 *Riya. (No effect) *A boy I met. (No effect) Choice 3 *Boring. (No effect) *Crazy! (No effect) *Not as exciting as yours, I bet! (No effect) Choice 4 *'For my favorite girl.' (No effect) Choice 5 *Bzz-bzzzzz... (No effect) Choice 6 This is a timed choice! *Scream! (No effect) *Hit him with a frying pan! (No effect) If the timer runs out, you freeze and do nothing. Choice 7 *Wave back... (No effect) Choice 8 *A lady never tells. (No effect) *Logan got me out. (No effect) Choice 9 *Buy this item! (��25) *No thanks (No effect) This item is called "Fastlane". Choice 10 *Is he talking to you? (No effect) Choice 11 *Maybe a little lost... (No effect) *Who wants to know? (No effect) Choice 12 *Just giving me directions. (No effect) *Harassing me. (No effect) Choice 13 *Maple-berry waffle sandwich! (No effect) *Mango habanero wings with pretzel bites! (No effect) *Quadruple-decker grilled cheese! (No effect) Choice 14 *Date. (No effect) *Friend. (No effect) Choice 15 *Kaneko's car keys. (No effect) Choice 16 *What's the deal with that guy? (No effect) *I thought tonight was going to be about you and me. (No effect) Choice 17 *Lead the way. (��16) *I only dance in private. (No effect) Diamond Choice 1 *Wrap your arms over his shoulders. (No effect) *Turn around. (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 *Girls? (No effect) *Clubs? (No effect) Diamond Choice 3 *I really need you to kiss me right now. (No effect) *You're really, really good at dancing. (No effect) Choice 18 *Ignore them, Vaughn. The truck belongs to you. (No effect) *Logan, you've gotta win it back! (No effect) Choice 19 *Oh no... (No effect) Choice 20 *He can't be serious! (No effect) Choice 21 This is a fill-in-the-blank Choice. *What did M.P.C. stand for again? The correct answer is "Mercy Park Crew". Choice 22 *Too dangerous. (No effect) *Going to cheat. (No effect) Choice 23 *Thought you'd never ask. (��18) *I can't. But do this for Vaughn. (No effect) Logan wins the race if you took this premium choice. Logan loses the race but he still wins the bet against Salazar by finishing ahead of him if you did not take this premium choice. Choice 24 *That thing looks fast. (No effect) Diamond Choice 4 *Brake! (No effect) *Let him! (No effect) ⬅ Correct *Ram him back! (No effect) Diamond Choice 5 *Take a shortcut! (No effect) *Use a boost! (Path A) Diamond Choice 6 (Path A) *A nitrous oxide tank. (No effect) Diamond Choice 7 *Kiss Logan. (No effect) *Hug Logan. (No effect) Choice 25 *Awesome. (No effect) *Terrifying. (No effect) Choice 26 *Logan didn't do anything wrong! (No effect) *The only narcissist here is you. (No effect) Choice 27 *'M.P.C.' (No effect) Chapter Three: Always Watch Your Back Choices Choice 1 *Motion-sick. (No effect) *Nervous to meet your, uh, friends. (No effect) Choice 2 *Offer a handshake. (No effect) *Back away slowly. (No effect) Choice 3 *Um... thanks? (No effect) *You're pretty cute yourself. (No effect) Choice 4 *Cool! (No effect) *Unsafe... (No effect) Choice 5 *Greet Colt. (No effect) *Ignore him. (No effect) Choice 6 *Colt? (Path A) *You? (Path B) Choice 7 (Path A) *I like looking at him. *I don't know him. (No effect) *What's to like? (No effect) Choice 7 (Path B) *Should I watch my back around you? (No effect) *''You'' don't seem dangerous to me. (No effect) *Not trusting anyone sounds like a lonely life. (No effect) Choice 8 *Smart. (No effect) *Sad. (No effect) Choice 9 *Play with Logan's crew. (��16) *Sit this one out. (No effect) Diamond Choice 1 *A striped ball. (No effect) *A solid ball. (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 *I could use a hand. (No effect) *I'd rather watch you do it. *Not a chance. (No effect) Diamond Choice 3 *Choke on this, Colt. (No effect) *Why are you so obsessed with me? (No effect) Diamond Choice 4 *Winner gets a kiss. (No effect) *Loser runs around the block in their underwear. (Non effect) Diamond Choice 5 *The striped ball. (No effect) *The solid ball. (No effect) You win if you aim for the same type of ball you chose in Diamond Choice 1. Choice 10 *Agree with Toby. (No effect) *Don't know much about cars. (No effect) Choice 11 *Press it down. Choice 12 *Hold that down too. Choice 13 *Move it left and up... Choice 14 *Rev the engine. Choice 15 *Release it...slowly... Choice 16 *Hold it steady. (No effect) *Turn it counterclockwise. (No effect) *Turn it clockwise. (No effect) Choice 17 *Let's keep driving. (��20) *That's as much as I can handle. (No effect) Diamond Choice 6 *Check my mirrors. (No effect) *Floor it. (No effect) Diamond Choice 7 *What is it? Diamond Choice 8 *Your crew. (No effect) *Me. (No effect) Diamond Choice 9 *Keep it straight. *Steer left. *Steer right. (No effect) ⬅ Correct Diamond Choice 10 *Kiss Logan. (No effect) *Comfort him. (No effect) Choice 18 *Oh. Okay. (No effect) *No, you didn't. (Path A) Choice 19 (Path A) *I understand why you feel like you have to do this. (No effect) *I think you could be better than this. (No effect) Choice 20 *Buy this item! (��25) *No thanks. (No effect) This item is called "Changing Gear." Choice 21 *Are you sure you're after the right guys? (No effect) *Who cares about some rich guy losing their car? (No effect) *I hope you nail those jerks. (No effect) Choice 22 *Used for jabbing people when they fall asleep. *Formed by the radius and ulna. (No effect) ⬅ Correct Chapter Four: To Protect and Serve Choices Choice 1 *Dad's going to get hurt! (No effect) *Logan's going to get caught! (No effect) Choice 2 *I need you to stay safe. (No effect) *Listen to your partner. (No effect) Choice 3 *Text Logan. (No effect) Choice 4 *Wave your hands like crazy! (No effect) *Jump in front of the bus! (No effect) *Throw something! (No effect) Choice 5 *In the underground parking garage. (No effect) ⬅ Correct *In the elevator. (No effect) Choice 6 *Never seen one like that before. (No effect) Choice 7 *Announce yourself. (No effect) *Quietly get Logan's attention. (No effect) Choice 8 *My dad's a cop! (No effect) *Just trust me! (No effect) If you choose the second option, the gang will find out your dad is a cop just prior to Choice 10 anyway. Choice 9 *We'll escape in the car...together. (��17) *We need to leave it behind! (No effect but the police will take the car into evidence) Diamond Choice 1 *Duck! (No effect) *Switch on Logan's high-beams! (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 *Slip left! (No effect) *Slip right! (No effect) *Keep it straight! (No effect) ⬅ Correct Diamond Choice 3 *The mall! (No effect) *The loading dock! (No effect) ⬅ Correct Diamond Choice 4 *Kiss him. (No effect) *Tease him. (No effect) Choice 10 *I'm sorry. I was protecting myself. (No effect) *You hid stuff from me too. (No effect) *You all owe me big time. (No effect) Choice 11 *Logan! (No effect) *Colt! (No effect) Choice 12 *Just a couple days. (No effect) *He doesn't tell me anything. (No effect) Choice 13-15 *Take a closer look... (No effect) Choice 16 *2015 Stuttgart 999 Widow (��15) *1969 Chateaux Panther XX (��15) *1998 Shokai Fourier Type-A (No effect) Choice 17 *Ignore her. (No effect) *Trash-talk her. (No effect) Choice 18 *Study double-date with Logan, Riya, and Darius. (��20) *Cancel on Logan to study. (No effect) *Blow off your friends to drive with Logan. (No effect) Diamond Choice 5 *I didn't think you went to school. (No effect) *Where did you learn about those? (No effect) Diamond Choice 6 *Have you thought about going back to school? (No effect) *You have me extremely turned on right now. (No effect) (Path A) Diamond Choice 7 (Path A) *Hush him with a kiss. (No effect) *Hush him with a hand over his mouth. (No effect) Diamond Choice 8 *Are you becoming a permanent member of our study group? (No effect) *Was this as good as the evening you had planned? (No effect) Diamond Choice 9 *Elvis. (No effect) *Sinatra. (No effect) *'What's New, Pussycat?' (No effect) Diamond Choice 10 *Kiss Logan as you spin. (No effect) *Let Logan dip you. (No effect) Choice 19 *I can't wait to attend Langston College! (No effect) *I'm terrified I'll ruin my entire future. (No effect) Choice 20 *Your charm bracelet. (No effect) Chapter Five: A Wrench in the Gears Choices Choice 1 *Ohmygod, I'm screwed. (No effect) Choice 2 *That's not mine. (No effect) *Thanks, I lost that a while ago. (No effect) *Have you told my dad? (No effect) Choice 3 *Thank you so much. (No effect) *Why are you helping me? (No effect) Choice 4 *I'll call. (No effect) *I can't do this. (No effect) Choice 5 *Buy this item! (��25) *No thanks. (No effect) This outfit is called "Picture Perfect". Choice 6 *Your face. (No effect) *Your heart. (No effect) Choice 7 *Fake it. (No effect) *Stop pretending. (No effect) Choice 8 *Yeah, just like old times! (��16) *Never mind, I should study. (No effect) Diamond Choice 1 *Mint. (No effect) *Double choco-fudge. (No effect) *Durian. (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 *Cookie dough. (No effect) *Gummy bears. (No effect) *Churros. (No effect) Diamond Choice 3 *Mochi. (No effect) *Honey. (No effect) *Hot sauce. (No effect) Diamond Choice 4 *I haven't changed. (No effect) *Isn't that a good thing? (No effect) Diamond Choice 5 *Talk to Darius about this? (No effect) *Take some time to yourself? (No effect) Diamond Choice 6 *Hug Riya. (No effect) *Pinkie swear with Riya. (No effect) Choice 9 *Kiss him in front of everyone. (No effect) *Tell them off. (No effect) Choice 10 *Have Logan pretend to be a student. (��15) *Skip class and leave with Logan. (Path A) *Send Logan away and go to class. (No effect) Diamond Choice 1 *London. (No effect) *Paris. (No effect) *Dallas. (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 *It's a place to challenge myself. (No effect) *It's not really so great. (No effect) Diamond Choice 3 *Hold hands in the hallways. (No effect) *Make out next to my locker. (No effect) *Have you carry my books. (No effect) Choice 11 (Path A) *Make out under the bleachers. (No effect) *Go home and sleep. (No effect) Choice 12 *You don't have to worry about him. (No effect) *I know he'll never quit. (No effect) Choice 13 *Logan (Path A) *Mona (Path B) *Colt, Ximena, and Toby (Path C) Choice 14 (Path A) *Someone who talks during movies. (No effect) *Planning to actually watch any of this (No effect) Choice 14 (Path B) * Then what are you pretending to be? (No effect) * Like how you pretend you don't like me? (No effect) Choice 14 (Path C) *Your dad loves you. (No effect) *You don't need him. (No effect) Choice 15 *You got what you had coming to you. (No effect) *He'll pay, I promise. (No effect) Choice 16 *Run! (No effect) *Stay! (No effect) Choice 17 *Tend Logan's wounds. (��16) *Let someone else. (No effect) Diamond Choice 1 *Whistle. (No effect) *Turn away. (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 *Apologize. (No effect) *Tease. (No effect) *Kiss it better. (No effect) Diamond Choice 3 *Lean down and kiss Logan. (No effect) *Press ice against Logan's face. (No effect) Choice 18 *See what it is. (No effect) *Look away. (No effect) Choice 19 *Let it all out. (No effect) *Hide the truth. (No effect) Chapter Six: Opposite Lock Choices Choice 1 *Beep, beep, beep, beep... Choice 2 *In toward the road? (No effect) *Away from the road! (No effect) ⬅ Correct Choice 3 *Buy this item! (��25) *No thanks! (No effect) This item is called "Drive 'Em Crazy". Choice 4 *Try to read the file. (Path A) *Don't risk it. (No effect) Choice 5 (Path A) *Circle the Verratti plant. (No effect) *Cross it out. (No effect) *Do nothing. (No effect) Choice 6 *Act confident. (No effect) *Kiss her back on her cheek. (No effect) Choice 7 (Path A) *Warn her about Dad's list. (No effect) *Thank her. (No effect) Choice 8 *Criminals! (No effect) *Totally right. (No effect) Choice 9 *Knock. (No effect) *Listen. (No effect) Choice 10 *Can we talk? (No effect) *Am I nothing to you? (No effect) *Screw you then. (No effect) Choice 11 *I'm a liability. (No effect) *He has feelings for me. (No effect) Choice 12 (Path A) *Tell Colt about Dad's target list. (No effect) *Stay quiet. (No effect) Choice 13 *Your dad loves you. (No effect) *Why do you care what he thinks? (No effect) Choice 14 *Absolutely! (��20) *Let's just wait. (No effect) Diamond choice 1 *Press it. Diamond choice 2 *Move to second gear. Diamond choice 3 *Release the clutch and hit the gas. Diamond choice 4 *I don't need you. (No effect) *You sound jealous. (No effect) *I'd rather learn from you. (No effect) Diamond choice 5 *Straight! (No effect) *Left! (No effect) ⬅ Correct *Right! (No effect) Diamond choice 6 *Straight! (No effect) *Left! (No effect) *Right! (No effect) ⬅ Correct Diamond choice 7 *Turn left! Diamond choice 8 *Push it! Diamond choice 9 *Up the RPM! Diamond choice 10 *Opposite lock! Choice 15 *West Coast hip-hop. (No effect) *Hits of the '80s, 90's and Today. (No effect) *Public Broadcast Radio. (No effect) Choice 16 *Combustion Red Choice 17 *Spark Plug Yellow Choice 18 *Pacific Blue Choice 19 *Hot Pursuit Pink Choice 20 *Combustion Red (��15) *Spark Plug Yellow (��15) *Pacific Blue (��15) *Hot Pursuit Pink (��15) *Stay unpainted. (No effect) Diamond choice 11 *I love it! Choice 21 *Thanks to you. (No effect) *No thanks to you. (No effect) Choice 22 *Is it Kaneko's? Choice 23 *Have Colt take deep breaths. (No effect) *Hug Colt. (No effect) Choice 24 *What if I drive? (No effect) *Why don't you just ask me? (No effect) Choice 25 *I look out for my friends. (No effect) *I'm good enough for this. (No effect) Choice 26 *Put your phone away. (No effect) *Text Jason. (No effect) Chapter Seven: The Good Kind of Trouble Choices Choice 1 (If you texted Jason) *It's terrifying. (No effect) *It's still the right thing to do. (No effect) *I'm not scared. (No effect) Choice 2 (If you texted Jason) *Tell him everything. (No effect) *Say you don't know anything else. Choice 3 *I miss you too. (No effect) *I'm not going anywhere. (No effect) Choice 4 *Absolutely! (��20) *I'm too tired. (No effect) Diamond Choice 1 *Hop in! (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 *Piece of cake! (No effect) *I'm definitely nervous right now. (No effect) Diamond Choice 3 *I guess I do have a temper. (No effect) *You're the one who gets mad! (No effect) Diamond Choice 4 *Speed up... (No effect) Diamond Choice 5 *Stop! (No effect) Diamond Choice 6 *I'll be sure. (No effect) *What if it's too late to stop? (No effect) Choice 5 (If you have a premium car?) *As a matter of fact, it is. Choice 6 (If you have a premium car?) *Sure! (No effect) *Sorry, gotta study! (No effect) *Blow it out your ass, Brent. (No effect) Choice 7 *Breathe out slow. (No effect) ⬅ Correct *Focus on the math. Choice 8 *Darius is right. (No effect) *Riya's right. (No effect) Choice 9 *He does need you. (No effect) *You're an idiot. *I'm glad you're here. (No effect) Choice 10 *Looks expensive! (No effect) Choice 11 *A hauler truck. (No effect) Choice 12 *Text Dad you love him. (No effect) *Text Jason the news. (No effect) *Put your phone away. Choice 13 *Hand it over. (No effect) Choice 14 *Wear it. (No effect) Choice 15 *Buy this item. (��25) *No thanks. (No effect) This item is called "Paint it Black". Choice 16 *Take it. (No effect) Choice 17 *Squeeze in the back. (No effect) *Call shotgun! (No effect) Choice 18 *There it is. (No effect) Choice 19 *Be careful! (No effect) *Break a leg! (No effect) Choice 20 *Jump! (No effect) Choice 21 *Take it! (No effect) Choice 22 *Reach for it! (No effect) ⬅ Correct *Don't risk it! Choice 23 *I've got it (No effect). *I don't think I can do this. *I don't need you to babysit me. You get Choices 24-28 if you did not take diamond choice driving lessons? Choice 24 ''' * Hold the clutch down! ⬅ Correct * Release the gas! * Throw it in second gear! '''Choice 25 * Hold the clutch down! * Release the gas! * Throw it in reverse! ⬅ Correct Choice 26 * Release the clutch! ⬅ Correct * Hit the gas! * Throw it in second gear! Choice 27 * Hold the clutch down! * Hit the gas! ⬅ Correct * Put it in reverse! Choice 28 * Floor it! (No effect) Choice 29 (if you took extra driving lessons?) *Feint left! (No effect) *Feint right! (No effect) Choice 30 (if you took extra driving lessons?) *Steer right/left! (No effect) This option is opposite of the direction of your feint. Choice 31 *Let's do this. (��15) *We should get back. (No effect) Diamond Choice 1 *Think about Logan. *Think about your future. (No effect) *Think about nothing. (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 *Drive alongside him. *Race ahead! (No effect) *Honk! (No effect) Diamond Choice 3 *Dying to get out. (No effect) *Afraid to be on my own. *Not sure anymore. (No effect) Diamond Choice 4 *Kiss him. (No effect) *Rest your head on his shoulder. (No effect) Choice 32 *Wardrobe. (No effect) Choice 33 *Sitting next to... (No effect) Choice 34 *Behind the wheel. (No effect) Chapter Eight: Choices Category:Choices Walkthrough Category:Ride or Die: A Bad Boy Romance